User blog:XANA Garfield/Code Lyoko: Ultimate Warriors
' ' Code Lyoko: Ultimate Warriors is a fanfiction about what will happen after Code Lyoko Evolution. It's a sort of cross-over with the manga/anime-series One Piece. ''The writer of the first two parts is Adriaan Bujupaj, who actually is Adriaan 'Garfield' Blackadder, the writer of the third was William, the writer(s) of the others is/are unknown. ''Code Lyoko: Ultimate Warriors '' Every Evolution starts with a new character '' Part 1 : The Lyoko Warriors 2.0 (in production) The nightmare starts again '' Part 2 : The Return of X.A.N.A. (comming soon / ideas are ready) ''Are you good or evil ? '' Part 3 : Dark Garfield Rises (comming soon / ideas are ready) ''There is no escape ''Part 4 : The Revenge of Dark Garfield (comming soon / ideas are ready) ''It all ends now... '' Part 5 : The End of Garfield (comming soon / ideas are ready) ''Code Lyoko: Ultimate Warriors ''Plots ''Part 1: The Lyoko Warriors 2.0 '' After the summerbreak of the schoolyear ''Code Lyoko Evolution, a normal boy named Adriaan 'Garfield' Blackadder discovers the factory with all the secrets. He also turns it back on, but what nobody knows is that there's a computer program started what never allowed to be reality. It's a sort of X.A.N.A.-program named A.N.A.X. to regain all the codes of the Lyoko Warriors for X.A.N.A., so X.A.N.A. will become unstoppable. It's up to Garfield and the Lyoko Warriors to stop it! But make it still sense? Is X.A.N.A. already unstoppable? Laura Gauthier gets also murdered and two inspectors, named Tom Barnaby and John Barnaby, come to Kadic to investigate the murder, and they start to think it's all having to do with the Lyoko Warriors. Also is Jim getting closer to the truth... ''Part 2: The Return of X.A.N.A. After a '''world-paradox' ''opened, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro of the anime ''One Piece arrive in Paris, near to the Kadic Academy. They meet the Lyoko Warriors and they dicover that it's X.A.N.A.'s doing. He tries to take over the world of One Piece to upgrade his army to invade the real world. The problem is that the Warriors can't go to that world and they must stop X.A.N.A. from inside their world. After their defeat in part 1, the Lyoko Warriors decide to save the world of Luffy and Zoro. But isn't it just a trick of X.A.N.A.? X.A.N.A. plays the game harder than ever and releases the most dangerous "forum-threat" on the Lyoko Warriors: Slender Man !!!! ''Part 3: Dark Garfield Rises'' After the joining of Zoro, the Lyoko Warriors discovers X.A.N.A. and A.N.A.X. are planning a massive attack on Earth with the strange robots in Siberia, that Odd and Aelita have seen, and their monsters. William, Jeremie, Zoro and Garfield enter Lyoko, because they think that they can stop X.A.N.A. in sector 5. But when they set a foot in sector 5, they become trapped by him: X.A.N.A. shuts down the supercomputer! But it seems that they will not fall in sleep, that happens only when you're in a Tower, but Lyoko change of form into a creepy place! They are trapped in Carthage (sector 5) and they become seperated from eachother. They need to find eachother very quick, because the Scyphozoa and Slender Man are hanging around and they have a very big interest in Garfield! In the meantime the other Lyoko Warriors try to restart the supercomputer. But they also feel there's another person on Lyoko and it isn't Garfield, Zoro, Jeremie, William, X.A.N.A. or A.N.A.X., but who is it? ''Part 4: The Revenge of Dark Garfield'' Odd, Aelita and Franz Hopper start their quest to find and free Anthea. In the mean time, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Zoro and a couple of old friends of Garfield try to stop Dark Garfield and return him back into Garfield. ''Part 5: The End of Garfield'' //***information unknown***fault20154810124***DATA_can't_be_found***// Characters Protagonists: * Adriaan 'Garfield' Blackadder (first appearance in part 1, Lyoko Warrior in middle of part 1) * Jeremie Belpois (Lyoko Warrior) * Ulrich Stern (Lyoko Warrior) * Yumi Ishiyama (Lyoko Warrior) * William Dunbar (Lyoko Warrior) * Aelita Schaeffer (Lyoko Warrior) * Odd Della Robbia (Lyoko Warrior) * Roronoa Zoro (first appearance at end of part 1, Lyoko Warrior at end of part 2) Secondary characters: * Jim Morales * Franz Hopper * Monkey D. Luffy (first appearance at end of part 1, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Usopp (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Sanji (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Nami (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Robin (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Tom Barnaby (first appearance in part 1) * John Barnaby (first appearnace in part 2) * Henry Mersseman (first mentoied in part 1, first real appearance in part 3) * Chopper (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Franky (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) * Brook (short appearance in part 2, returns and becoming Lyoko Warrior in part 5) Antagonists: * X.A.N.A. * A.N.A.X. * Dark Garfield ( Adriaan 'Garfield' Blackadder) in part 3 - TBA * Professor Tyron * Slender Man Supporting characters: * Laura Blackadder * Laura Gauthier * Sissi Delmas * Jean-Pierre Delmas * Samantha Suarez * Herb Pichon * Nicholas Poliakoff * Suzanne Hertz Protagonists cl1.jpg|Jeremie Belpois Odd Evolution.png|Odd Della Robbia aelita.jpg|Aelita Schaeffer Souvenirs 238.jpg|William Dunbar yumi 1.png|Yumi Ishiyama ulrich 1.png|Ulrich Stern roronoa_zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro Second characters monkey_d_luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy jim 2.png|Jim Morales franz hopper .png|Franz Hopper (Waldo Schaeffer) po.jpg|Henry Mersseman usopp.png|Usopp nico robin2.png|Robin sanji.jpg|Sanji nami3.jpg|Nami tom and john barnaby.png|Tom Barnaby (left) and John Barnaby (right) chopper.png|Chopper franky.png|Franky brook.png|Brook Villains (real world) Dark Ulrich S4 outfit by demongirl99.jpg|A.N.A.X. Tyron Perfil.png|Professor Tyron False Start - Kankrelat in Scanner.png|Kankrelat Sueurs froides 348.jpg|the Kolossus XANA.png|X.A.N.A. (but he will not have this suit) Blok image player 432 324.jpg|Blok Slender.png|Slender Man Villaines (on Lyoko) cl 2.png|X.A.N.A. (Lyoko-form) kankrelat-season-1.png|Kankrelat Revelation XANA-Ulrich Supersprint up close image 2.png|A.N.A.X. (Lyoko-form) Contre attaque 215.jpg|the Kolossus blok 1.png|Blok Notices * A.N.A.X.-image : credits goes to 'Demongirl99' * Zoro's and Luffy's image : credits goes to 'RealNam' * There is an unknown connection between Jeremie and 'Garfield' * Ulrich and Yumi share a first kiss in part 1 and have a relationship in the following parts * William isn't jealous on Ulrich anymore (says he) * Code Lyoko : Ultimate Warriors is an action/adventure story * In the parts is said that Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are reality * Most of locations in the parts exist in the real world * 'Dark Garfield' has almost the same suit on Lyoko as X.A.N.A.-William had when he become possessed by X.A.N.A., but has complete red eyes * There are already plans for a sequel, what would be called ''Code Lyoko: Saving Luffy, ''if they don't die... Category:Blog posts